A Love Gone Unnoticed
by Adessa101
Summary: What if there was more to Effie and Haymitch's relationship than there seemed to be? Perhaps feelings have been running deep inside that even they haven't noticed yet. A romantic oneshot about Effie's and Haymitch's Love Gone Unnoticed.


**Hello everyone! I'm trying out a second oneshot, this one about Haymitch and Effie's romance. Please check out my first one too! This is what COULD have happened during The Victor Tour in Catching Fire. Please read and review! Enjoy~**

Effie POV

I was so angry, I was nearly trembling with fury. That stupid, idiotic, pessimistic, drunk of a man dared to push by buttons again! It seemed like since that recent incident in my room, Haymitch had gone out of his way to annoy me!

I sighed leaning my head unto my hands. I was in the dinner hall, waiting for Katniss, Peeta, and that drunk who shall not be named, to join me. It was the 6th day of the Victory tour, and it was going to be a _big big _day!

Katniss and Peeta soon arrived, greeting me saying "Hello Effie!" I gave them both a quick hello, but my thoughts were still on Haymitch. I knew he hadn't eaten at all today, so he definitely should eat now. I didn't want him passing out from hunger, he did it often enough because of the liquor.

I quickly excused myself. Then I stood up gracefully, and marched on towards Haymitch's room. _Knock Knock!_ I pounded onto his door. I knocked again, several times and when no one answered, I shoved my way inside. Haymitch was sprawled across his bed, in a dazed hungover state. His room was a mess, with dirty clothing scattered across the room, and bottles of wine sprawled everywhere.

"Haymitch!" I commanded trying to hide my irritation. "You have to eat dinner!"

"Huh?" He muttered, his head in his pillow muffling his voice.

"Oh, sit up Haynmitch." I ordered. "I can't even hear you!"

Haymitch sighed in annoyance. But, reluctantly hoists himselfinto a sitting position.

"What do you want, Princess?" He barked.

"First of all, you know I don't wish for you to call me that. Secondly, you must eat something for you didn't consume anything today and may become sick if you don't eat anything at all, and you're already always sick because of your liquor-" I was cut off by Haymitch, for I was incessantly rambling.

"Why do you care?" Haymitch asked.

For some reason, the question hit me hardly. Why did I always try to take care of Haymitch? He did nothing for me in return! In fact ever since that _incident_ he's been crueler to me than necessary!

"Fine then!" I stammered. Marching out of his room. Last second I turned back, and without thinking I said. "Maybe I help you out because I c-c-care about you!"

I gasped in shock at what I said. But was it true? Before Haymitch could stop me, I ran out of his room, slamming the door behind me. All the while my thought's pondering the truth in what I said.

The Incident- Haymitch's POV

I was drunk. Flat out drunk. I don't know what happened, but Effie was being annoying and bright as usual. I wasn't sober enough to control myself, so I ended up yelling at her. What surprised me, was that she started to yell back. After screaming at each other for 15 minutes she ran to her room, quietly sobbing.

I stumbled over to mine, and quickly sobered up. I couldn't help but feel overwhelming guilt at what I'd done to Effie. For some reason, I hated myself for making her cry. So I pushed myself off my bed, and stumbled across the halls in the train until I found Effie's room.

It didn't register in my still slightly drunk mind to knock, so I just pushed open the door. I gasped at the scene before me. Effie was on her bed, her wig pulled off. It showed her real wavy white blonde hair, cascading past her shoulders. Instead of being dressed in her obscene Captiol outfits she was in a simple nightgown. And her face. Her face usually plastered and painted on with colours from pink to blue, was washed of showing its true self. Her pale ivory skin, lush pink lips, and hazel eyes. She was beautiful.

Without thinking I walked into her room. Effie finally looked towards the door, and screamed realizing I was there. She tried to cover her face and hair. But it was too late. I had seen her beauty. And then I said the oddest thing. "You're beautiful." Before qucikly running out, wondering what in the world had come over me.

Effie's POV

I ate dinner quickly after joining Katniss and Peeta. Sadly, Haymitch never showed up. I decided to leave him food in front of his door, so he'd think perhaps Katniss, or more likely Peeta left it for him. After dinner, I placed the food in front of Haymitch's door. Then I quickly retired to my room. As I opened the familiar door, I screamed. Inside my room was Haymitch.

"Get out!" I yelled quickly. I was still embarrassed by what I had said, and did _not_ want to talk or even _think_ about it right now.

I ran towards Haymitch, ready to physically drag him out if that was what it came to. My tall heels snagged on the corner of my dresser, and I came tumbling down. I flailed my arms trying to stop my fall, but it was too late to regain my balance.

Before I hit the floor, I was caught by warm strong arms. Haymitch was right next to me, his arms wrapped around me so I could regain my balance. "I-I" I mumbled, trailing off when getting lost in Haymitch's eyes. They were an interesting gray colour; I don't think I'd noticed them before. I found myself inhaling, surprised to notice that for once Haymitch didn't smell like liquor.

Then as Haymitch coughed, I realized what circumstance I was in. I jump out of Haymitch's arms, landing a few feet away from him. I stand there blushing, while straightening my clothes and my wig.

"Umm, thank you." I stammer, after a silence of just staring at each other had occurred.

"You're welcome." Haymitch mutters. He awkwardly just stands there, as if waiting for words to form in his head.

"Did you mean to say something?" I press. "You were in my room after all."

"Oh!" Haymitch quickly adds. "Yes, I was going to apologize. Not just for tonight but for everything. I know I really push you, but I only do that because..." Haymitch trails off, and flushes a deep red.

"Because?" I press again. I step closer to Haymitch, until we are inches apart.

"Because I-I-I care about you too." He stammers. Haymitch quickly turns, trying to escape.

My mind is screaming out at me. He cares about me too! I had already accepted the fact that I cared about him. But more than that… I think I _loved _him.

"Wait!" I quietly call out before the door can close. I march towards Haymitch, determined not to lose my nerve. When we are only millimeters apart, I grab him on the shoulders and lean in. A million thoughts go through my head. The two loudest are: _Don't kiss him, STOP! _The other being: _Kiss him with all you have, Effie! _

I start to pull away, unsure. Regretting being so rash. What if the feeling isn't mutual? Suddenly, Haymitch closes the distance between us. His lips meeting mine.

His lips feel warm; feel like they were made for me. The kiss quickly turns deep. He wraps his arms around my waist while I wrap mine around his neck. I pull Haymitch inside my room, our lips never leaving each other's. Haymitch slams the door with his foot, and quickly pushes me onto the bed, laying down on top of me. We keep kissing, this beautiful, deep, emotion filled kiss. Our hands scrambling over each other. Haymitch pulling off my wig, before running his hands through my hair.

Soon I pull up for air, wanting to voice how I'm feeling inside. Put words to this thundering in my heart. Haymitch immediately starts gently sucking at my neck. I find it extremely hard to concentrate, but still manage to mutter: "I love you."

Haymitch stops kissing me, pulling back and staring at me. His eyes look filled with pain. I had thought I had just made a huge mistake when he gently whispers: "Oh, gosh. I love you too." Before his lips succumb to mine once again.

There is deep fire within me, urging for more of him. I now understand our bickering was just a way of showing how we care, how we love. I know this is unacceptable to society, to the Capitol. A Victor and an Escort. But right now I don't care about that, or even think about it. Instead my thoughts are filled with love. Deep, passionate, love for none other than that drunken man, Haymitch Abernathy.


End file.
